New World Order
by Red Addiction
Summary: Crow goes for a walk late at night because he can't sleep but he gets hit by a car and is knocked unconscious. Rom rushes into Aion's room and wakes him up. The two head to the hospital. When Crow wakes up he has no memory of anyone and Aion has to take care of him.
1. Chapter 1- The night of the accident

_**AN; I'm new and I'm just trying to get the hang of this site so yeah but I do hope you enjoy this fic considering this was one of my early ones.**_

 _ **Ch 1; The night of the accident.**_

Aion jumped out of bed and pulled on his jacket hastily. He didn't listen to Rom after the words Crow, hospital and critical condition left his mouth. He and Rom walked to the van well more like ran.

"I need to see him! I need to be by his side!" Aion yelled at a doctor who said he couldn't go into Crow's room because he wasn't family and that Crow's condition was too serious for visitors.

"I'm sorry sir but you can't see him." The doctor said calmly. "Do you not recognize a god!? I should be allowed to see him for I am the dark god of the sun Aion." Aion posed glaring down at the doctor.

"Sir you aren't allowed to see him, his condition is far too." The doctor was silenced by a deadly glare from Aion. "I don't care about his condition! I only care about him! He is the most important person in the world to me and if I can't see him prepare to face this black monsters wrath!" Aion growled and clutched at the doctor's collar, eyes flashing crimson fire.

"Aion calm down. I know you're worried about Crow but starting a scene isn't going to do any good. You need to be strong for him." Rom rested a hand on Aion's shoulder. "I can't be strong. The only way I can calm down is having him near knowing he's still breathing. I need to see him with my own eyes and hold his hand. I need him or else I can't be strong." A tear slipped down Aion's cheek.

Rom's eyes widened. Aion was beginning to fall apart and he had to fix it. "Doctor Katsura!" A nurse ran up to them. "Yes. What is it?" The green haired man turned to the nurse.

"The patient that was hit by a car Crow I think, his conditions worsened." The nurse said in a huff. "Take me to him!" Aion's eyes widened.

"Alright. This way." The doctor nodded and led Aion and Rom to Crow's room. "Crow!"Aion walked to Crow's bedside.

The machines were beeping showing that Crow's heart rate was dropping. "Rodent don't you dare leave me," Aion took Crow's hand, "if you leave me I'll never forgive you!" Aion squeezed Crow's hand and placed a gentle kiss on Crow's forehead.

"It's time to say goodbye." The doctor said calmly. "I refuse to say goodbye to Crow. Crow you better live for me because I need you rodent." Aion kissed Crow gently.

There was a squeeze on Aion's hand. "Don't leave." Came the barely inaudible whisper. "Crow?" Aion turned to look at the red head. Crow fell back into unconsciousness but his grip on Aion's hand never lessened.

The heart monitor started beeping regularly. "I'm going to stay with him." Aion said after a moment. "Alright." The doctor nodded and left.

"I have to leave and tell Yaiba and the others. Will you be fine on your own?" Rom rested a hand on Aion's shoulder. "As long as he doesn't leave I'll be fine." Aion turned to look at him.

"I'll be back soon." Rom left. "Take your time." Aion sat down. "Crow you know I love you dearly so please no matter what come back to me." Aion placed a gentle kiss on Crow's cheek and ran a hand through the reddish brownish hair.


	2. Chapter 2- He's Awake

_**Ch 2; He's Awake**_

 _ **AN; I know this chapter is really short but I wanted to leave it there and put the homecoming in another chapter.**_

 _ **A month and a half later:**_

Crow's eyes fluttered open. He looked at where there was a man with platinum blond hair laying partially on the bed holding his hand. He couldn't remember the man but when he looked at him he felt like he knew him. "Who are you?" Crow whispered.

"You're awake." Aion sat up and looked at Crow with a smile on his face. "Who are you?" Crow looked at Aion confused.

"I'm Aion. You really don't remember me do you?" Aion frowned slightly. "No I don't I feel like I should but everything is blank when I try to remember." Crow frowned too.

"It's alright. Your amnesia is probably caused by the concussion you have. I'll help you remember alright Crow and before you ask me about that Crow is your name." Aion smiled gently at him. "Thank you." Crow smiled back.

"I'm going to tell the doctor you're awake. I'll be right back." Aion kissed the top of Crow's head gently. "Please hurry back." Crow didn't want to be left alone. "I will." Aion smiled gently and left.

"Rom. Yes he's awake but he has amnesia. To be honest no I'm not okay. I want my precious Crow back but I'm going to help him through this." Aion's voice drifted through the open door. "Who were you talking to?" Crow asked as Aion walked through the door.

"Rom. One of our bandmates. He and Yaiba will be coming to take us home." Aion explained. A few images flashed through Crow's mind, him in a room with Aion and two other guys. _Are they Rom and Yaiba?_ "Alright." Crow nodded.

"Here these are your clothes get changed and we'll go outside to meet up with Yaiba and Rom." Aion handed him a bag and left. Crow looked in the bag and saw a red shirt and black pants there were black low heels by the door.

When Crow left the room he saw Aion waiting for him. "Come on." Aion took Crow's hand. Crow smiled. "Hey you two!" Crow saw a man who was wearing only a vest(relax Rom's wearing pants) waving at them.

"That's Rom and the guy with the glasses standing beside him is Yaiba," Aion turned to Crow, "hey!" He waved back. Crow moved closer to Aion and Aion wrapped an arm around his waist.

"I'm Rom and this is Yaiba." Rom pointed himself and Yaiba in turn. "Let's get you home." Aion helped Crow in the car.

 _ **AN; I'm going to try and update this every Wednesday and Saturday.**_


	3. Chapter 3- Welcome Home

_**Ch; 3 Welcome home.**_

The car ride passed quietly. Crow looked out the window as Aion shot him concerned looks. "Here we are." Rom stopped the car outside of BRR. "Welcome home." Aion said softly.

"Are you hungry?" Aion looked down at Crow. "Yeah a little bit." Crow looked up at him.

"Come on we'll go to the cafe." Aion led Crow inside. "The girls are out at one of their concerts so it'll just be us and Angelica." Aion explained as they walked down the stairs to the cafe.

"Angelica?" Crow looked up at Aion. "The secretary of this label. Here we are." Aion stopped at a wooden door and turned the handle.

"Welcome home Crow." A woman with long blond hair and wolf ears greeted him. "Thanks." Crow said. Aion led Crow to a stool by the bar and they sat down

"Here you go boys." Angelica placed two plates of food in front of him and Aion. "Aion can I talk to you?" Rom walked in with Yaiba.

"Sure." Aion stood up and left. "What are we going to do about the band without our lead singer?" Rom looked at Aion.

"Continue without him. We still have the songs that we haven't performed yet; your solo, Yaiba's solo and the duet I have with Yaiba. We can perform with those until he regains his memories." Aion said calmly. "What if he doesn't ever remember?" Rom said grimly.

"Don't say that! Crow will remember us. He has to remember us." Aion's voice shook. "Don't let it worry you too much come on let's eat." Rom hit Aion lightly on the back.

 _ **Later that night:**_

"This is your room." Aion opened a door and Crow walked inside. Crow walked over to the bed and picked a picture frame off of the bed stand. It was a photo of him and Aion. "Hey Ai?" Crow turned around to say something to Aion but realized he was gone.

"He went to his room. In case you were wondering it's that one." Rom stopped outside the door and pointed to a black door that was a little ways up the hall . "Hence." Yaiba stood beside him.

"It's hard for him to see you like this because he loves you dearly. Good night." Rom walked off towards his room. "Good night hence." Yaiba walked off towards his room. "Good night." Crow said to their backs.

 _Aion loves me? Are we together? If we are that would explain why we look so happy in the photo._ Crow thought as he changed for bed. He wore red and black plaid pajama bottoms and a white shirt that was too large for him(A\N I wonder whose shirt). "Good night Aion." Crow stood awkwardly outside Aion's room before heading back to his own and crawling into bed.

Aion tossed and turned screwing his blankets up. He wasn't able to sleep because Crow wasn't beside him. "Ugh if the black monster can't sleep I'll just play Holy Ark." Aion got out of bed and walked down to the practice room. Instead of grabbing Holy Ark first Aion gently took Red Tomahawk off of its stand and sat with it in his lap on the stage.

Crow couldn't sleep either for reasons he didn't know but it felt like something or someone was missing. He heard a door open and decided to see who it was. He saw Aion walking down the hall. "What's he doing up so late?" Crow decided to follow Aion.

Aion began to play the chords for Crimson Quartet. Images started to flash through Crow's mind, Aion standing on a rooftop, Aion, Yaiba and him standing under a waterfall.

When it came to the chorus Crow found he knew the lyrics and began to sing lightly. "Listen to this song that will reclaim that bound body, connected by chains. Yes...Vividly blossom in full glory. This quartet of ours. There's no need to wait in bonds release your passion. Let's aim for the peak together everything is so divine. We'll show you all the superb sanctuary. A howling with bared teeth that will tear through the eternal darkness. Swear loyalty. Take God's hand extended to that idea, that shape, sealed and bound to Hades. Yes...We'll take you away with this quartet of ours..." Aion stopped playing the guitar and opened the door.

"Crow what are you doing up?" Aion looked surprised to see him there. "I couldn't sleep and I heard you leave your room so I followed you." Crow explained. "Well since you're awake you might as well sit with me." Aion went back into the practice room and left the door open.

"What was that song you were playing earlier?" Crow sat down beside Aion. "Crimson Quartet. You wrote it. This is yours." Aion handed a red guitar in the shape of an axe over to Crow.

"This is mine?" Crow looked down at the guitar in his hands. "Yes it's called Red Tomahawk and it's your most prized possession." Aion explained.

"Aion when you started playing I saw you standing on a rooftop and us standing under a waterfall with Yaiba. Can you explain what happened then?" Crow looked at Aion.

"It makes sense that Crimson Quartet brought back those memories. About the first thing you mentioned that was when I was possessed by a dark monster; I left the band but you wouldn't accept that and you eventually brought me back to my senses. You came up with the lyrics to Crimson Quartet when we were standing under that waterfall. The dark monster event happened after you wrote Crimson Quartet and it was performed for the first time." Aion explained while looking sad.

"Aion are we together? Are we dating?" Crow asked suddenly. Aion closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Yes we are." Aion gave Crow a half smile

Crow yawned and leaned against Aion. "Tired are we?" Aion smiled down at Crow. "Yeah a little." Crow smiled back.

"Well let's go to bed." Aion picked Crow up and put Red Tomahawk on it's stand. "Is it okay if I spend the night with you?" Crow yawned again.

"Of course you can." Aion smiled and opened the door to his room. Crow was silent, he had already fallen asleep. Aion laid Crow gently under the covers and lay down with him, holding him close.


	4. Chapter 4- Concert Plans

_**Ch; 4- Concert Plans.**_

Aion woke up and smiled at Crow who was still asleep in his arms. "You don't know how happy I am to have you back." Aion kissed Crow's forehead.

"Aion!" Rom barged into Aion's room but stopped when he saw Aion sitting up holding a sleeping Crow. "Don't wake him. What do you want?" Aion looked at Rom.

"Maple wants us to perform a concert." Rom explained. "What about Crow?" Aion looked back down at Crow.

"He's to remain here on the day of the concert." Rom stood awkwardly in the doorway. "When's the concert?" Aion brought his hand up to his face.

"In about a week." Rom said. "Then I guess we should start practicing." Aion gently shook Crow. "Crow you need to get up." Aion said softly.

"Mmm what is it?" Crow slowly woke up. "We need to get up." Aion stroked his hair. "Alright." Crow stretched.

"Today you're going to meet the girls, Moa wears all pink, ChuChu wears purple, Retoree wears orange and Cyan wears navy blue." Aion explained the girls to Crow. "Alright." Crow nodded and they went down to the cafe.

"Welcome back Crow." The girls greeted him from their table. "Thanks." He smiled a little. "Well we might as well introduce ourselves. I'm ChuChu, this is Cyan, Retoree and Moa." ChuChu pointed to all the others in turn.

An image flashed through Crow's mind of him, the others and some other people he didn't recognize being held by something long and dark. Crow tightened his hold on Aion's hand. "Hmm?" Aion looked down at him looking for an explanation. "Nothing." Crow shook his head.

"You can tell me anything you know." Aion and Crow sat down. "I know but it's nothing important okay?" Crow looked up at Aion.

"If something's bothering you it is important, to me." Aion met his gaze. "I just remembered something we can talk about it later okay." Crow looked away. "Of course." Aion smiled but he soon frowned again. Aion and Crow finished their breakfast.

"Alright let's get to work." Rom said. "Well first we should figure out the order." Aion spoke up. "Hence." Yaiba pushed up his glasses.

"I think the order should be _Faith and Pray_ followed by _The Real Reason_ and finally _The_ _Speed of Sound Over_." Rom explained. "Why am I going first?" Yaiba asked. "Isn't it obvious you're going to need a break before _Speed of Sound_." Aion sighed.

"Well let's start practice." The guys went to their instruments and started to practice _Faith and Pray_. Crow sat on the floor with his eyes closed black ears flickering. Suddenly his eyes flew open and he grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil. Aion watched him start scribbling something down never letting his hands falter.

"What were you writing while we were practicing?" Aion stopped Crow in the hall. "Oh I was writing this." Crow showed Aion a white sheet with words all over it.

 _ **At the cafe:**_

"Is this about me?" Aion looked over at Crow. "Yeah." Crow rubbed the back of his head. Aion looked away and covered his hand with his face. "Did you not like it?" Crow rested his hand on Aion's arm.

Aion hugged Crow tightly. "I love it." Aion smiled. "I'm glad you like it." Crow hugged him back.

"Do you guys have to be so lovey dovey all the time." Rom spoke up. "I just got him back what else do you expect me to do?" Aion looked over at Rom.

"Nothing else." Rom laughed. "I'm glad your memories are coming back." Aion pulled Crow onto his lap.

"And I'm glad you're helping me." Crow smiled up at him. "Aion there's something I need to tell you." Rom spoke up getting up and heading towards the door.

"Alright." Aion got up after removing Crow from his lap and followed him. "I know who caused Crow's accident. Promise me that when I tell you who it is you won't go after him." Rom told Aion.

"The dark god of the sun promises not to go immediately after the person that hurt his precious rodent and beloved Crow." Aion posed with his hand over his face. "Alright. It was Shu's limo that accidentally hit him." Rom said clearly noticing the way Aion's eyes widened in anger.

Aion took off towards the practice room. "Aion!" Rom called after him. "What happened?" Crow came out after hearing Rom yell.

"He went towards the practice room. You'll be able to talk to him." Rom looked at Crow. Crow only nodded his head and ran towards the practice room.

"Aion can I come in?" Crow knocked at the door hesitantly. "The black monster allows you to enter." He heard Aion's voice respond and cautiously entered.

Aion was sitting on the practice stage holding Holy Ark. "What did Rom say to make you run off?" Crow sat down beside Aion. "He told me who caused your accident." Aion threw a glance his way.

"Are you alright?" Crow looked at Aion with worried eyes. "Not really." Aion pulled Crow against him in a quick little hug.

"I'm always here even if I can't remember everything right now." Crow leaned against Aion's shoulder. "I know." Aion leaned his head on top of Crow's.

Aion started strumming Holy Ark. "Is this the song I wrote?" Crow looked at Aion. "Yes." Aion continued to play.

As the next verse began Crow began to sing. "In a world twisted by despair the timbre I can hear is Lucifer's tempting melody. Please stop my heart before it falls. Please stop my heart and soul. Hold your hand up high. With your hand, you grasped my shaking fingers." Crow's voice melded perfectly with the chords Aion was playing.

Crow closed his eyes and continued to sing feeling Aion's shoulder move under his head. "The deep wound I clung to was melted by your big heart. Then change the world. If our meeting was,maybe, an attempt at non stop tragedy. I definitely wouldn't regret it. A careless innocently laughing angel. My lovely angel. Don't stop my love it can't be stopped . Don't stop my love and soul. The impulse to want to love. Your existence is enough. To repaint my world. My swirling jet black darkness being dyed in dazzling light. Two become one." Crow stopped as the song started the instrumental break and Crow heard the sounds of the drums and Yaiba's Ryukenden.

After the instrumental break ended. Crow began to sing again. "The impulse to want to love. Your existence is enough to repaint my world. My swirling jet black darkness being dyed in dazzling light. Then change the world!" Crow stopped singing and listened to the instruments finishing the last riff.

"That was fantastic!" Rom exclaimed. "You sounded great." Aion smiled at Crow.

"I have an idea of legend hence." Yaiba spoke up. "Let's hear it." Rom looked at him. "Well how about Crow sings _New World Order_ at the concert and let's save it for last." Yaiba explained.

"I get it we aren't ShinganCrimsonZ without our lead singer after all and maybe some of Crow's memories will return if he performs." Rom spoke up after awhile. "Crow?" Aion looked at Crow who seemed to be lost in thought.

"Do you really think I can do it?" Crow turned towards them. Aion held Crow's face in his hands and moved his face closer. "Crow don't doubt yourself I know you can do it. You've been through worse." Aion smiled lightly.

"Yeah Aion's right. Together we can do anything because our souls burn bright with crimson fire." Rom pumped his fist in the air. "Wow Rom you're so inspirational." Crow felt tears come to his eyes. "That's what you guys always tell me. So are you going to do it or what?" Rom ruffled Crow's hair.

Crow looked straight into Aion's eyes. "I'm going to do it." Crow smiled at Aion. "Great!" Rom hit Crow on the back. "I'm proud of you." Aion smiled back.

"Are you guys going to let us practice or what?" ChuChu tapped her foot impatiently. "Yeah hang on." Rom looked over at the girls.

The guys got up and headed down to the cafe except for Rom who had to work. "Can we ask you something?" Aion looked at Maple. "Sure."Maple turned to face the guys. "I know that you want Crow to stay here due to the fact he's lost his memories but we want him to perform with us because he wrote a new song and we figure if he performs he might remember more." Aion explained.

"Hence." Yaiba spoke up. "Is he okay with it?" Maple looked at Crow who was in the middle of downing a bottle of milk. "Yes." Aion said. "Well if he's okay with it I'm not holding you back." Maple took a sip of his beer.


	5. Chapter 5- The Concert

_**Ch; 5- The Concert.**_

 _ **A/N; After I finish posting this fic I plan to post 2 more short Aion/Crow fics and 2 short Rom/Yaiba ones. After those are all uploaded I will upload my Aion/Crow mpreg series, which consists of 3 fics; a prequel, the mpreg itself and a sequel in that order. I know mpreg isn't everyone's cup of tea so I'm giving a heads up now.**_

The week passed quickly. Crow lay close to Aion it was the night before the concert. "I'm scared." Crow curled up against Aion. "You will do fine. I'll be on stage with you and so will the others." Aion kissed Crow's forehead.

"Thanks Aion." Crow yawned. "You don't have to thank me." Aion smiled as Crow fell asleep and kissed the top of his head.

 _ **Before the concert:**_

Crow tapped his foot in nervousness. "Calm down you don't have to be on stage until the last song." Aion rested a hand on Crow's shoulder. "I know but what if I screw up?" Crow looked at Aion.

"You will be fine." Aion moved his other hand to cup Crow's cheek. "You can't be sure." Crow looked down. "I am sure." Aion smiled and kissed Crow's forehead gently.

"Rom." Yaiba spoke up. "Oh right. Let's do this!" Rom yelled and punched his fist in the air.

The concert began. After _The_ _Speed of Sound Over._ The lights dimmed. "With hearts and souls dyed in crimson we can't be stopped for we are ShinganCrimsonZ!" The lights went up and revealed Crow. Crow grabbed the microphone stand and began to sing _New World Order._ "Plunged into a deep darkness. I recklessly search for a glittering sky." He began.

 _ **After the concert:**_

"You did awesome!"Aion wrapped his arms around Crow's waist, lifted him and swung him around. "Thanks." Crow wrapped his arms around Aion's neck and laughed.

"I didn't expect to see you on stage so soon." Everyone turned around to see Shu Zo standing behind them. Aion lost his smile and pulled Crow behind him.

"Don't you dare talk to him or come anywhere near him." Aion glared at Shu Zo. "So you told him." Shu Zo turned to Rom.

"I wasn't going to keep it from him he had a right to know." Rom crossed his arms. "Well it's nice seeing you up and about Crow bye bye." Shu Zo waved and did his hand sign before taking off.

"Who was that?" Crow looked at Aion. Aion didn't answer instead he pulled Crow closer to his side. "That was Shu Zo." Rom spoke up after awhile.

Crow looked up at Aion with a frown on his face. "What's wrong?" Crow squeezed Aion's hand lightly. "Nothing. Did you remember anything else?" Aion met Crow's gaze and smiled softly.

"Yeah I did." Crow's smile brightened. "What did you remember?" Aion smiled back. "I'll tell you later alright." Crow gave Aion's hand a light squeeze. "Alright." Aion nodded his head and they kept walking.

"You need to tell him." Rom told Aion after they got back to BRR. "I'm not going to tell him. I need to keep him safe and this is one of the things that will keep him safe." Aion glared at Rom.

"He has a right to know." Rom said as Aion walked away to rejoin Crow. "He can't protect him forever hence." Yaiba pushed up his glasses.

"It's obvious that he really loves Crow." Rom crossed his arms. "Yes he does hence." Yaiba and Rom walked off.


	6. Chapter 6- Memories Returned

_**Ch; 6- Memories Returned.**_

 ** _A/N- One more chapter to go._**

"Aion?" Crow looked at Aion. "Yes." Aion looked back at him. "Why were you acting so protective of me earlier?" Crow asked.

Instead of answering Aion rolled onto his other side away from Crow. "Aion." Crow lay on top of Aion and looked at him. "I'm trying to protect you." Aion closed his eyes.

"Protect me from what?" Crow refused to stop. "From everything." Aion said after a few moments.

"You don't need to protect me. Why won't you tell me about why you got so mad when Shu Zo appeared." Crow continued to push.

"Because because he's the reason you're like this. There you have your answer." Tears streamed down Aion's cheeks. He pushed Crow off of him and buried his head under the blanket. "Aion." Crow said gently.

Aion didn't respond instead he continued to sob and Crow understood what was wrong. "You have no reason to blame yourself for what happened to me." Crow pulled the blanket back and wrapped his arms around the still sobbing Aion.

"I do have a reason. I didn't know something happened. I didn't know you left. I should have known but I didn't I remained in a peaceful sleep while you were being rushed to a hospital. Everything about that night was wrong. How can I forgive myself for not knowing until Rom woke me up!" Aion continued to sob. Images flashed through Crow's mind as he remembered that night.

 _ **~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~**_

 _ **Crow eased himself out of the bed while throwing a glance at Aion. "I'll be back soon." Crow kissed Aion's forehead stood up, changed and left the building.**_

 _ **It was a cold night, colder than usual. Crow clutched his jacket tighter around him. "Maybe this was a bad idea."**_

 _ **Crow couldn't sleep that night so he had decided to take a walk but when he left he felt like something bad was going to happen.**_

 _ **He saw the white limo when it was too late. He was sent flying. 'Am I dead? What happened? Where's Aion?' He thought.**_

 _ **"Aion." Crow whispered as he fell into unconsciousness.**_

 _ **Crow felt someone kiss him. "Don't leave." He whispered and gripped their hand tightly before falling back into the blackness.**_

 _ **~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~**_

"I remember. I remember that night. I couldn't sleep so I decided to go for a walk. You were the last thing on my mind before I fell unconscious. I probably looked horrible when you saw me." Crow laughed lightly causing Aion to look at him. "I didn't notice. I was too worried and everything was covered by the blanket anyways. Even if I saw just how banged up you were it wouldn't change the fact that to me you could never look horrible." Aion smiled slightly.

"I guess that's why I love you." Crow smiled brightly. "May I?" Aion wrapped an arm around Crow's neck. Crow understanding what Aion wanted to do nodded and wrapped his arms around Aion's neck.

Aion smiled and pulled Crow into a deep kiss. Suddenly Crow hugged Aion tightly. "What is it?" Aion looked down at Crow worried seeing the tears streaming down the redhead's cheeks.

"I remember. I remember everything!" Crow smiled brightly as he continued to hug Aion tightly. "Do you really?" Aion's eyes widened.

"Yes Wimpion!" Crow kissed Aion again in his excitement. "That's my rodent." Aion chuckled lightly. "Come on let's go tell Rom and Yaiba!" Crow jumped up.

"I'm coming." Aion couldn't keep the smile off his face. "Hey Rom!" Crow barged into Rom's room and stopped when he saw Yaiba curled up against Rom.

"Rom, Yaiba my memories are back!" Crow jumped on them. "Huh? What? Crow?" Rom rubbed his eyes. "Hence." Yaiba said sleepily.

"My memories are back!" Crow jumped up and down. "Are you sure?" Rom looked at Aion. "He called me Wimpion so I think that's enough proof." Aion held his hand in front of his face but it was obvious he was smiling.

"Was it necessary to barge in here and wake us up?" Rom threw an arm across his face. "Of course it was I wasn't going to wait until morning." Crow smiled.

"Come on rodent let's get some sleep." Aion held out his one hand. "Alright." Crow got off the bed and took Aion's hand.

 _ **Back in Aion's room:**_

"Crow did you forget the meaning of sleep?" Aion turned to look at Crow. "No I didn't. Hey Aion when you told me about Red Tomahawk being the most important thing to me even though you worded it differently you were wrong the most important thing to me is you." Crow kissed Aion's cheek.

"Crow." Aion whispered tears forming in his eyes. "Don't cry on me Wimpion." Crow ran a hand through Aion's hair.

"It's hard not to cry. You know how hard it is for me to keep my feelings in especially around you." Aion clung onto Crow. "It's okay. You were probably really worried about me when I was unconscious. Knowing you, you've probably kept those tears in long enough so it's all right cry it all out I'm here." Crow rubbed Aion's back.

Aion snored lightly after he had cried himself out. "You shouldn't keep that in Wimpion." Crow kissed Aion's forehead before curling up against him. "But that's why you have me isn't it?" Crow smiled at his sleeping boyfriend before laying a kiss on his cheek.

"As long as we're together we can overcome anything. You, me, Rom and Yaiba." Crow crossed his arms behind his head and looked up at the ceiling. "Love is such a nice feeling. I'm truly grateful I have you Aion." Crow rested his head on Aion's chest so he could hear his heartbeat. "I love you Aion." Crow smiled as he fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7- Everything's Back To Normal

_**Ch; 7- Everything's Back To Normal.**_

"Morning!" Crow skipped happily into the cafe with a very sleepy Aion following behind him. "Alright what happened?" Angelica crossed her arms.

"Oh nothing much except for the fact I have my memories back." Crow smiled brightly. "That's excellent to hear." Maple spoke up. Aion rested his head on the bar.

"I don't know why you're so tired considering you slept like a baby last night." Crow poked Aion lightly. "Shut up rodent." Aion pulled Crow against him and mumbled.

"Maybe it's because he has to put up with you." Rom spoke up from where he sat on the other side of the room. "That's not it right Aion?" Crow poked Aion again.

"Rodent as annoying as you are that's not why I'm so tired it's because you woke me up earlier than usual." Aion groaned. "That's not it is it Aion?" Rom walked over to the two.

"No that's it." Aion turned his head to look at Rom. "Your legend of lies is something else hence." Yaiba walked in.

"Aion what is it?" Crow wrapped an arm around Aion's shoulders and frowned. "It's nothing alright." Aion lifted his head off the bar.

"I know what it is. It's all the worry catching up to you isn't it?" Rom sat down and wrapped his arm around Aion. "Hey how about we eat and then you can have a catnap. I have to retune Red Tomahawk anyway." Crow happily suggested. Aion just nodded his head.

"Here you go boys." Angelica put some plates of food in front of them. Aion slowly ate while Crow ate like he usually did.

* * *

"It's nice hearing you play your guitar again." Aion rested his head on Crow's shoulder as he tuned his guitar. "Get some sleep Wimpion." Crow kissed Aion's forehead. Aion lay down with his head against Crow's hip. Aion was soon fast asleep purring quietly.

"Aion you think you're hard to love but you're not. You're like a hurt cat at times but then you can also be a lovable kitten." Crow put Red Tomahawk down. "That's just another reason why I love you." Crow shifted his position and moved Aion gently so that his head was in his lap and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"I love you Aion." Crow whispered as he stroked Aion's long hair. "I hope this never ends. Without one the other cannot function that's how it is with us. Without me you would fall apart and without you I would never have the strength to get back up." Crow smiled down at Aion's peaceful face.

Crow awoke with a start as there was a sharp knock on the door. "Oh I must've fallen asleep." He looked down at Aion who was still sleeping peacefully.

"What is it!?" He called out. "Crow there's someone here that wants to talk to you." Rom walked in.

"Who is it?" Crow rested a hand on the top of Aion's head. "It's," Rom looked at Aion nervously before he answered, "it's Shu Zo." Rom said.

"What does he want with my rodent!?" Aion sat up fast. "Calm down." Crow rested a hand on Aion's arm.

"He says he wants to apologize." Rom said. "Tell him to go away." Aion growled. "Aion!" Crow snapped. "It's my choice and I'm going to talk to him. Go back to sleep." Crow glared at Aion.

"Crow." Aion's ears drooped. "Come on Wimpion." Crow stood up and held his hand out to Aion. "Are you sure?" Aion looked at him.

"Yes you idiot now come on." Crow grinned and pulled Aion out of the bed. "Alright." Aion allowed Crow to drag him outside. "What do you want?" Crow crossed his arms still holding Aion's hand.

"Well I wanted to apologize for causing your accident." Shu Zo looked sincere instead of trying to cover everything with a smile. "Apology accepted although it was unnecessary." Crow responded with a smile.

"What!?" Shu Zo and Aion said at the same time. "It wasn't your fault. I wasn't looking where I was going and I'm fine so everything is just water under the bridge," Crow explained, "right Aion?" Crow turned to Aion and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah. I'm sorry for yelling at you it's just." Aion stopped when Shu Zo held up his hands. "I understand. When you care about someone and they get hurt and in a vulnerable position like your Crow was it makes sense that you would be overprotective." Shu Zo turned around.

"Shu Zo!" Crow called stopping Shu Zo in his tracks. "Yes?" Shu Zo turned around. "You had someone important to you at one point didn't you?" Crow said.

"Yeah I did." Shu Zo gave a half smile. "What happened?" Crow asked. "We went our separate ways." Shu Zo cast his eyes upwards and saw a familiar silhouette in a window. "Well I best be off." He spun around and did his hand sign causing sparkles to fly everywhere.

"I'll be waiting for you to get on my level Rom." Shu Zo whispered as he walked away. "We will reach the top Shu." Rom turned his back on the window.

Rom walked into the cafe where Crow was laughing and Aion was looking ticked off. Rom took Yaiba's hand. Yaiba raised an eyebrow. "Nothing." Rom looked at him.

"Rodent you belong to the black monster and no one else." Aion held his hand over his face. "I know." Crow tried to kiss Aion but Aion pushed him off his stool. "Ow! Wimpion why did you do that?" Crow rubbed his rear.

"You are not allowed to kiss the only god of the universe without permission. Useless rodent." Aion muttered. "Aw Aion you're no fun where's all the affection you gave me earlier." Crow whined. "Non existent." Aion groaned.

"Everything's back to normal." Rom smiled still holding Yaiba's hand. "Hence." Yaiba nodded in agreement.

 _ **AN-**_ _Thank you all of you who have read this fic to the end. I know it's not very well done but this was written months ago and I have gotten better since then I feel. If you guys continue to read my fics I'll let you be the judges of that. So thank you and i hope you all have an amazing day._


End file.
